Usuario:Valen el humano
Hola!! Hola, mi nombre es Mordecai29, Pueden decirme Mordo, Mortal o Master, Pero es preferible decirme Mordo, Vivo en Argentina, mis series o programas favoritos son: Un show mas, Hora de Aventura, El increible mundo de Gumball y MAD Esos bloques pertenecen a Jajaja!, Mi canal preferido es Cartoon Network ,Mis personajes preferidos de Un show mas son: Mordecai, Rigby y hay muchos mas abajo, Saludos!, Si quieren dejarme un mensaje, haganlo si quieren, casi siempre estoy conectado y por favor no edites mi pagina de usuario. Metas *Tener un lindo perfil de usuario(Listo) *Tener una linda foto de usuario(Listo) *Tener un lindo apodo(Listo) *Tener 10 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 50 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 100 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 500 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 1000 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 1500 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 2000 ediciones(Listo) *Tener 2500 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 3000 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 3500 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 4000 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 4500 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 5000 ediciones(Me falta) *Tener 5500 ediciones(Me falta mucho) *Tener 6000 ediciones(Me falta mucho) *Tener 6500 ediciones(Me falta mucho) *Tener 7000 ediciones(Me falta mucho mas) *Tener 7500 ediciones(Me falta mucho mas) *Tener 8000 ediciones(Me falta muucho) *Tener 8500 ediciones(Me falta muuucho) *Tener 9000 ediciones(Me falta muchisimo) *Tener 9500 ediciones(Me falta muchisimo mas) *Tener 10000 ediciones(Me falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho xD) *Conseguir el Cargo de Moderador del Chat o Jefe del Chat(Listo) *Conseguir el Cargo de Administrador o Jefe del Parque(Listo) *Conseguir el Cargo de Reversor(Listo) *Conseguir el Cargo de Burocrata(Listo) *Crear mi propio Fan-Cargo(Listo) *Conseguir mi propio Fan-Cargo(Listo) *Conseguir mis letras a color(Listo) Amigos Tengo muchos amigos y unos Mejores amigos: Longyaven(Mejor amigo) MrMauri(Amigo) Quelocoxdxdxdxdxd(Amigo) Pamhay(Amiga) NEMO401(Amigo) MordecaiylosRigbys(II)(Amigo) Jake9909(Amigo) Red Thunder Ranger(Amigo) Yose Rivera(Mejor Amiga) Rock of Chaos(Amigo) Silsir3(Amigo) Fantasmin(Otro de mis Mejores Amigos) TimmyBurch2604(Amigo) Cariazulita(Otra de mis Mejores Amigas) ¡Si alguien quiere ser mi amigo pidamelo en mi Muro de Mensajes! ¡¡Saludos!! Enemigos Esta es mi lista de enemigos: Power :3(Un Vandalizador total que fue expulsado) Margarita123(Es una Super Ultra Mega Vandalizadora que tambien fue expulsada) Un dibujo ¡¡Amigos!!, Si quieren que les haga un dibujo, Pidanmelo, no hay problema! Galeria Mordecai traje.png Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.gif OOOH.gif OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.png Ooooooooo.jpg Wooo.jpeg Hoooooooooooooooooooo.jpg Ooops.jpg Loooooooooooooooooooooo.jpg 326px-Hhhhhhhhhhooo.gif Rs oooooooooohhhhhhh x3 by carmeliza-d4mnw5h.gif Itjustfeelslike,WOOOOOOOOOW.png Labioscooooooooooooooooooompartidos.....png Wooooooooo.png Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalooome.png Jhoooooooooooooon.png No,no,noooooooooo.png Rigbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg|Explosion Mental xDDD Regular show rigby by escope3456-d60e3rm.png Gafas de Rigby.jpg Mordecai, Caballero, Rigby-Ace Balthazar Vive.png Mordecai y Rigby-Piloto.png Mordecai y Rigby diciendo Ohhhhh.jpg Reg Rigby 3.png Ohhhhhhh! - Rigby.png Rigby transparent by chickpoacher-d5d4vne.png 320px-Un Show Más (Regular Show) - Temporada 4,Cuarta Temporada (Season 4) - Cuentos de Terror del Parque II (Terror Tales of the Park II) - Papaleta,Thomas,Musculoso,Benson y Rigby...............png Rigby de 6 años.png Rigby trauma.jpeg Mordecai y los Rigby's.jpg Rigby-d.10a.png Rigby y Mordecai-Solo acomoden las sillas..png Morde y Rigby.png Mordecai y Rigby Bromistas.png Regular-show-cool-cubed.jpg Mordecai Cool Cubed.jpg Coolllllllll.jpg Yesdudemordecool.jpeg Bicicletas cool, un show mas.jpg Mordecai y Rigby en sus bicicletas - Bicicletas Cool.png 185px-Mordecai-Bicicletas cool.png Cool Bikes Screen 014.png Cool Bikes Screen 001.png Cool Bikes Screen 015.png Trajes de Mordecai-Bicicletas cool.gif Trajes de Rigby-Bicicletas cool.gif Rigby y Mordecai-Bicicletas cool.png Fantasmín-El Más Largo Fin de Semana.png Regular show 100th quips.jpg Mordecai s transformation by warrior9100-d35zcvs-1-.jpg ImagesCAZF97P0.jpg Soy Extrahuevordinario.png Doble cabeza.png Chae.png A bunch10.png A bunch4.png A bunch3.png A bunch2.png Chad.png Modecai Fantasma.png Chico en llamas-Beto bullicio.png Gafas de Fantasmin.jpg Morrdecai ;D.png Mordecai y Margarita beso.png Beson se va.gif Thomas-vector-1.png ThomaSc.png 185px-Pickingupmargaret.png 185px-Cartoon-network-regular-show-picking-up-margaret.jpg 185px-Preview regularshow picking up margaret.jpg Skips, Benson y Papaleta-Los Veo Allá.png Papaleta-Bromistas423.jpg Papaleta 01423.jpg Papaleta423.jpg Papaleta dibujando.png Papaletathomas.jpg Papaleta vs el oso.png|Papaleta idolo! 494.gif Todosendeathbear3.jpeg Todosendeathbear4f.jpeg Todosen deathbear.jpeg Todos en equipo2-El buho.png Todos en equipo-El buho.png Benson-Dsmotivacion fan art.png Benson.png Mordecai golpea a benson.jpg|Mordecai ídolo! Benson-En la Casa.png Benson asustado.png Benson gira el auto.png Benson en una motocicleta.png Benson furioso.png Benson se comio las hamburguesas.png Benson en el suelo.png Benson le pone el pie en la cara a Rigby.png Benson super enojado.png|Benson Super Sayayin xDD Mordecai viendo a Benson.png Benson Recuerda su pasado.png Audry y Benson.png 185px-S4 e5 Oggy making fun of Benson.png Benson callendose.png Benson, Skips y Papaleta-Don.png Un Show Más Terror Tales of The Park II.jpg Mordecai y Rigby-Muñeco Terrorifico.png 640px-Thomas on cellphone.png Thomas y Benson Fantasmas.png Thomas Rg.jpg|Thomas con su bigote de Novato Gratuito Thomas goat.png Thomass.jpg Benson enojado-Mi mami.png|Bueno, pero no te enojes xDD Mordecai Enojado.png GoatThomas.jpg Tumblr m4hnvpENr31ruisdao1 500.jpg Skips-Qué Hay, Gobernador.png Skips-Skips contra la Tecnología.png Skips-En la Casa.png Skips bass.png Vato-Skips hace chuzggda.png Skips.jpeg Skips y tecmo.png Oh hola skips.png Mordecai y Rigby sin ningun Regalo pa' Skips.png Skips hablando con Mordecai y Rigby.png Skips Fantasma.png Papaleta,Rigby,Mordecai,Fantasmín,Skips,Musculoso y Benson-Fisgón.png MUSCULOSO con Skips.png Skips USM.jpg Skipsfists.don'ttouchthem.png Archivo skips.jpg S4 e5 Skips gives the okay.PNG Puñosofskips.jpeg Skips vs tecnologia, un show mas.jpg Skips hace chuza, un show mas.jpg Skips Rg.jpg Skips 12398.jpg 200px-Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Papaleta, Fantasmín y Musculoso-La Mejor Hamburguesa del Mundo.png Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Papaleta, Fantasmín y Musculoso-La Mejor Hamburguesa del Mundo.png Mis cosas Preferidas Wikis Un show mas WIKI Hora de Aventura WIKI Dragon Ball Fanon WIKI Ben 10 WIKI Angry Birds WIKI Personajes Preferidos Mordecai Rigby Margarita Eileen Papaleta Skips Benson Thomas(Cabra) Musculoso Fantasmin Fantasmon Padre de Fantasmin y Fantasmon Garrett Bobby Ferguson Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Zombies El Buho Vato Muerte Gary Categoría:Moderadores del Chat Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Burocratas Categoría:Reversores Categoría:Jefes Principales